Our new carnation plant is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us since 1977 with the object of developing new and distinctive varieties of carnations having attractive color and good quality of flower form and plant growth habits. Our new plant originated as a seedling at La Londe, Les Maures, France, by a cross of selected and individually identified plants growing among our collection of breeding stock maintained by us at La Londe and this particular plant was selected by us for propagation and test because of its unique almost pure white color and its apparently advantageous growth habit. The discovery plant was propagated by us at La Londe, France, by means of cuttings, and the newly propagated plants appeared to possess all of the distinctive characteristics of the parent plant. Continued propagation of this plant under our direction, by means of cuttings, through several successive generations, has demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.